My Heart Belongs to You
by A Catholic Girl
Summary: It always seemed like a second nature for Victoire to recieve a kiss from Teddy, and she observed each kiss with a different perspective, from infancy to adult life...


**Just a little random idea that came to me when I was helping my mom clean up the house for a Fourth of July party. It's my first time writing a Victoire/Teddy fic that's actually centered around them, so hopefully, I did it justice!**

* * *

Some say that Teddy's kisses were the things Victoire loved about him the most - the soft, enamored, blissful kisses that she always received upon achieving something, and the even more tender smooches that she was given when their relationship turned from platonic to romantic. After being kissed by Teddy, Victoire always felt like she mattered in the world, and that she was an important part in at least one person's life.

There were the kisses he'd give her when she was an infant, and would be snoozing on Molly and Arthur Weasley's large bed when everyone else would be downstairs, eating or laughing, unaware of the little two-year-old boy who would slip upstairs to creep into the Weasley elders' bedroom. As Teddy would take in the baby girl's innocent, slumbering image, his hair would morph from its usual turquoise to a bright, embarrassingly shade of red. Sometimes, once he was positive that Baby Victoire was in a deep sleep, he'd lean forward and kiss her forehead, just stupefied and in awe of the precious angel's sincerity.

Victoire would continue these Burrow naps until she was four. By the time she was three, she was aware of Teddy's visits that would end in a kiss, and would sometimes purposely fall asleep, to receive yet another peck on the cheek or forehead.

Then there would be them huddled together at the memorial ceremonies every second of May, on her birthday. When Victoire was younger, she hated having to share the anniversary of her birth with the anniversary of so many deaths. But when she was five and Teddy was seven, he held her hand throughout the entire ceremony, and even shyly gave her a kiss on the cheek when she began crying at the mention of her Uncle Fred, the relative she never knew. That was when Teddy still saw the innocent little toddler in her, and not the growing girl…

These free-will kisses ended by the time she was six and he was eight. Teddy was convinced that girls carried 'cooties', and Victoire naively believed the same. Victoire became the mother hen of both her sister and female cousins, from Dominique to little Lucy, the youngest girl in the huge brood. Teddy led the Weasley and Potter boys in rambunctious pranks and turmoil. It was in the summer of 2006 when one of the older village boys dared poor Teddy to kiss Victoire, blatantly aware of their close friendship. Delicate Victoire was in tears over the boy's harassing nature, but quickly shook off her tears when Teddy gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Little did he know, that particular kiss was always the one that stuck out in Victoire's memory the most…

Andromeda talked him into hugging Victoire good-bye at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, on the first of September 2009 – when Teddy would be leaving her until Christmas. The faithful grandson did as he was told, although the old friend that he embraced couldn't help but secretly long for him to place his lips on her cheek, just as a farewell sign…

Victoire wrote desperately to him at least fifteen times during the first month of school. She only received three replies from him, each claiming that Teddy was far too busy to write her regularly. The nine-year-old girl was crushed, and fell asleep each autumn night replaying every one of his kisses in her head – she hoped to dream of them constantly until he returned home for winter holidays.

But yet, when Teddy returned, she found herself too embarrassed to face him, and avoided him throughout his vacation from school. He seemed to vanish as quickly as he had arrived.

And finally – _finally!_– it was time for Victoire to attend Hogwarts. On September 1st, 2011, she couldn't help but cling onto thirteen-year-old Teddy's hand upon arrival at the train station. Strained nerves throbbed inside of her, and she couldn't thank Teddy enough to leave his friends temporarily to assure that she'd get settle in properly. As the Hogwarts Express began chugging away from the platform and Victoire's parents' faces blurred, the scared but eager little first-year took the time to observe her old third-year friend. He had sprouted up several inches over the summer, and dark hairs were slightly visible on his upper lip. His hair no longer changed to red when he saw her, like it had done when they were babies…

She cried all night long when she was sorted into Gryffindor – Teddy was a Ravenclaw, despite his parents' appearances in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Victoire feared that their friendship would only weaken once more…

But as both she and Teddy grew older, Victoire found herself in study sessions with Teddy and several of his older friends. Apparently, as her knowledge of magic and her maturity grew, Teddy felt that it was acceptable to include his childhood friend among his own group of chums.

Victoire could sense her feelings for him increasing, and the attraction level flying off of the charts. What Victoire didn't know was that sixteen-year-old Teddy's feelings were becoming the same, and on the day before Christmas holidays, when he was in his sixth year and she in her fourth, they kissed for the first time in approximately eight years – their first kiss on the lips. As Victoire later put it to her then twelve-year-old sister Dominique, it was, "as if it meant a new beginning for us."

The next year – Teddy's last at school – brought many breaking up and making up for them. The making ups always meant multiple kisses, some long lasting, full of passion, and others sweet and rushed. There was a kiss after Teddy's graduation, one that was short and subtle, but enough to inform their relatives of their relationship.

There were mischievous, speedy kisses that summer at the Burrow, ones that were cut in order to avoid the teasing and hooting of Victoire's male cousins, and the awe and fascination of the female cousins. There were nights underneath the starry sky, in which he'd whisper to her how much she really meant to him. That little speech earned Teddy a huge, sloppy kiss from Victoire.

The school year of 2016 to 2017 was one without Teddy's hand entwined with hers while walking to class. Victoire's sixth year was dedicated to her schoolwork and friends, and she even admitted to spending quality time with the cousins who were present. He'd write her regularly, telling her of his Auror training, and the amount of how much he yearned for her presence. Teddy would finish every letter with the exact same signature – _Kisses, hugs, and love, TL. _

He was sent to Australia for the final test of his training for the summer before Victoire's final school year. She wasted her summer away in her tiny bedroom at Shell Cottage, turning down visits to Ottery St. Catchpole in favor of writing Teddy letters. He continued to send her invisible and just as loving kisses through his words, and Victoire began signing her letters, _With all of kisses I could give, VW._

Teddy surprised her delightedly by turning up on September 1st, 2017, to see her off to her seventh school year. Just when they thought they were alone, he bestowed upon her the most memorable, and most wonderful kiss she had ever received. Figures that James had to barge in and ruin it! But Teddy was ever so patient with the then twelve-year-old, who was like a brother to him. "I'm just seeing Vic off," he answered James, grinning in a way that only a man in love could grin. "Don't act like you wouldn't want to do the same to Alice Longbottom!"

As James flung into a nervous speech on how Alice was only his friend and he'd _never _kiss her like that, Victoire and Teddy merely shared a look and snuck away from James before he'd noticed their absence. He gave her one last kiss before helping her climb aboard the Hogwarts Express, and waving to her until the train disappeared into a tunnel. The kiss-containing letters continued…

The next six years changed their relationship into a serious affair, and Victoire was becoming impatient when a marriage proposal was unheard of by her twentieth birthday. Teddy was a full-fledged Auror by now, and could certainly support a wife and home. She found ways to hint a proposal, with even more kisses and whispered conversations on the cove by Shell Cottage, but at last, Teddy proposed on April 24th, 2023. They set their wedding for May 8th, 2024 – the exact anniversary of the day they had first met, at St. Mungo's, when two-year-old Teddy visited six-day-old Victoire in 2000, and his hair first turned that bright shade of red.

Victoire never used to think that life would end happily, but she was wrong. Several lucky people were granted a faerie tale ending, and she discovered that both Teddy and she were some of them. They each received a kiss from the other during their wedding ceremony, a kiss that symbolized their marriage union, and the rest of their lives spent together. Tearful and proud smooches were placed on Victoire's cheeks when their three children - Dora Emilie, William Remus, and Ethan Arthur - were born in noncontinuous years. Kisses were given not just by Teddy and Victoire, but also by their children, as they grew in a cottage nearby Victoire's parents' home.

But the kisses that Victoire learned to treasure the most were those that Teddy would give to her at random and unannounced times, times when she would be preparing supper or be coming downstairs from putting the children to bed. These particular ones would be a simple and steady peck, just one that would say, _I love you,_ or _How did I deserve someone like you?_

Sometimes, Victoire assumed that that was what kisses were all about – a simple thing just to tell a person, _my heart belongs to you. _Throughout her life, she carried the instinct that Teddy's kisses had always carried that meaning, from when they were toddlers to adults – _my heart belongs to you…_

* * *

**Reviews are the only payment fanfic authors like me receive! I'd love to hear about your favorite element of this. And if necessary, feel free to give me honest critique and feedback! Thank you!**


End file.
